


A primeira de muitas noites

by moonlitism



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitism/pseuds/moonlitism
Summary: Após diversas partidas de gungi Meruem faz um pedido peculiar.
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A primeira de muitas noites

O sol do crepúsculo entrava pela varanda no castelo roubado daquele país isolado. Mais um dia o rei formiga se perdeu em uma partida com a frágil humana de cabelos brancos. Ela anunciava seu próximo movimento, em uma animação que trazia tanta luz quanto a grande estrela no céu. Ele olhava o tabuleiro, e entao encarava seu reflexo naqueles olhos que não viam.

—Komugi.

A pequena humana estremeceu em seu lugar.  
— Sim!?  
Respondeu, assustada.  
— O que é esse líquido que sai continuamente de seu nariz?  
Seu tom misturava hostilidade com curiosidade genuína.  
— Me perdoe, lider supremo. Eu sou um pouco alérgica. — Se remexia e encolhia, envergonhada. — Não importa o que eu faça meu nariz continua escorrendo.  
— Você consegue ao menos respirar?  
— Não é um problema, líder supremo. Já estou acostumada.  
O rei formiga que não tinha nome continuou a olhar para a humana, pensativo, e fez seu próximo movimento, a olhando fixamente.  
No próximo sinal de animação de komugi ele notou sua respiração excessivamente ofegante, saindo pela sua boca.

Algo que saia de dentro dos humanos. Tão presente quanto o sangue.  
Seus dias de jogatina seguidos, sem pausa para alimentar finalmente se manifestavam como um desconforto em seu estômago.  
Mas ele não gostaria que aquela humana específica o temesse. Precisava parecer gentil.

— Komugi.  
— Sim!  
— Você não consegue respirar bem. Por que mentiu para mim?  
— Você não deveria se preocupar comigo, líder supremo.  
— Venha cá.

A menininha se aproximou do rei trêmula, sem saber bem o que esperar. O rei a olhou, ainda sentado, e a puxou mais próxima. Ele puxou seu nariz para cima, primeiro analisando.  
— líder supremo?? - komugi estava confusa.  
ele pegou um pouco daquele líquido viscoso em seus dedos. escorria e brilhava. sua curiosidade se fortaleceu, e então levou seu indicador a boca, provando o liquor da pequena humana.

Permanecia viscoso na língua, demorando um tanto para se dissolver, era levemente salgado. Por enquanto aquilo o serviria.

— Líder supremo? — komugi chamava, confusa.

Então ele usou sua outra mão para tapar sua boca, e foi tomar aquele suco direto de sua fonte, primeiro lambendo, gentilmente passando sua língua por entre as narinas, fazendo a menina espirrar e jogar mais de seu mel em seus lábios, o lubrificando, até que aquilo não o fez mais satisfeito, então começou a chupar, já não controlava tanto sua força, pois aquilo saciava sua fome e sua sede.  
Komugi gemia, protestava. O rei formiga continuava se alimentando dela, sentindo suas celulas se misturando as de seu corpo, um fluido extremamente especial permeado da essência de sua amada.  
A humana enfim começava a se debater, socando seu líder, contrariando a sua natureza, só então o separando dela, ainda conectados por um pequeno fio translúcido que emergia de seu rosto até a boca do rei. E mesmo depois de tudo isso mais continuava jorrando daquela preciosa fonte. Ele riu para ela, satisfeito.  
Komugi mal sabia o que dizer.  
— Por que, líder supremo?  
— Você vai me alimentar de hoje em diante.

A menina hesitou.  
— Sim... — Estava visivelmente nervosa. Aquela seria a primeira de muitas noites.


End file.
